(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan acceleration structure of a shredder and more particularly for a fan having a gear set to accelerate rotation of a fan.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional way to disperse heat from a shredder is to add an independent fan, with a separate connection to a power supply, to blow air to a motor, which presents defects such as enlarging the volume of the shredder and also being incapable of increasing fan speed.